Watch out for the little one
by qwefg
Summary: A small story involving a single ork and a very strange Gretchen.


Watch out for the little one

_I do not own 40k. _

_I must also warn you that there is a lot of bad spelling, bad sentence structure. Yes a beta reader would have been good, but I need to submit X amount of stories to be able to get one and this is one of them. To make it short. This story is about that primarily revolves around orks. Do not expect a lot from it except maybe a few good cheap laughs like a badly written movie._

GrabAmer scratched his as he looked at the best weapons. He was an ork and there was a mighty Waagh and he needed a new Chopa. He pulled out his bag full of ork teeth and counted them as he was just a few shoot.

The larger ork infront of him grunted as he shouted "Yous got no Teef!"

GrabAmer shouted "I's got enough. Just missen a toof!"

GrabAmer walked away as he tried to find a new tooth. He walked around and found a small gretchin with a bag full of teeth. GrabAmer looked back in his bag and grunted. The gretchin had more teeth than he did. How did that happen? So GrabAmer walked over to the gretchin to fix this problem.

The Gretchin muttered to himself "Stupid fools. Can't believe I went back to a horde. The orks just try to bash me as the other gritchen are just as stupid." The getchin looked up at the ork and shouted "What do you want!"

GrabAmer was slightly taken aback at this Gretchin. He was bigger than the little guy yet for some reason it didn't feel that way. Not only that it was the way the Gratchin looked at him and how he spoke differently than the rest of the orks and gretchin. Still he had the teeth he needed.

GrabAmer shouted "My name is GrabAmer and I need your teef! Hand em over!"

The gretchin mutter to himself for a moment "He could be big enough. Dumb enough properly. Still what choice do I got? Can't go back there anymore." The gretchin looked back at GrabAmer "I give you teeth and you let me come in the battle with you. No stomping, eating, or throwing me. Got it!"

GrabAmer shrugged and said "What your name?"

The gretchin smiled as he said "Name's Gibbles. I want to get back at tricky eyes in the future and for that I'll need a Waagh of me own one day."

GrabAmer laughed as he picked up Gibbles and the bag of Teeth as he carried them both back to the larger ork. He picked up the biggest Chopa and Bolta he could find and still had a few teeth left over. He didn't pay attention to Gibbles as he hung onto GrabAmer's shoulder and ran off towards the Waagh being wagged.

GrabAmer ducked as the space marine nearly took of his head. GrabAmer was much smarter than the space marine for he only brought one of his boyz to fight this battle. GrabAmer roared as a few more of his boyz came and beat the space marine to a bulb with their chopa's with him.

All around GrabAmer was ton's of other orks and space marines fighting each other. The ground shook from each heavy artillery blast as more orks were flooding in. It was a good fight in GrabAmer's opinion. The Space marines had even brought the smaller humans to the fight. The gretchin had been torn apart, bashed, shot, or eaten by the orks so it was a surprised when GrabAmer found Gibbles running around the battlefield.

GrabAmer moved over to the little Gritchen with the sack of teeth dragging behind him and shouted "Why you join en on de Waagh! Lot's of fight en and kill en even for a little guy. Where you gets does teef?"

Gibbles grunted as he dragged the sack and said "From the dead orks on the battle field. I'm leaving know while the battle's starting to end. The imperial guard just brought out the tanks and the space marines just brought out a dreadnaught with them."

GrabAmer shouted "We win en!"

The ground shook as GrabAmer turned around as a massive pod just landed near him. The pod opened up as a dreadnaught stepped out as it was much bigger than GrabAmer. So he swung his Chopa at it only for the dreadnaught to grab it. Then with a twist the Chopa snapped in half as GrabAmer saw that it was about to punch him. GrabAmer picked up the little gretchin to use as the first nearly hit them both. The gritchen fired the plasma pistol in his hand as it tore through the armor making the dreadnought fall.

GrabAmer looked back at the dreadnaught as it hadn't gotten back up and then back at the gritchen called Gibbles. Grabamer had seen plasma pistols in action. He had even hit by one and used one before, but none of them ever worked in stopping a dreadnaught.

GrabAmer but the gritchen on his shoulder and said "You hang on tight. You me lucky gritchen!"

GrabAmer sat in the chair of one of the looted tanks. He had enough teeth to finally get one thanks to the little gritchen. He even managed to kill a lot of the space marines and a couple of the humans in the fancy hats. The warboss had even given him a helmet with a pair of tusks and he even found a new better chopa than his old one.

GrabAmer stuck his head out of the tank and shouted "You's got the paint?"

Gibbles grunted as he said "The engine is busted. The wheels are torn apart as I doubt the gun can even fire since it was torn apart! Why do we need to paint it red?"

GrabAmer laughed as he said "Red makes it go faster!"

Gibbles groaned as he placed the bucket of red paint in front of the tank. GrabAmer jumped out of the tank as he ripped open the can and started to cover the tank in red paint. All the while Gibbles and dragged another can out.

Gibbles muttered to himself "How do you expect to fix it?"

GrabAmer laughed as he said "With bashen it! Bashen makes everything better!"

Gibbles shook his head and said "And when bashen it doesn't work?"

GrabAmer threw another bucket of paint against the tank and shouted "Then I gets one of the weird boyz to do it!"

Gibbles sighed as he said "How much of it needs to be "Fixed" before bashen it works?"

GrabAmer paused for a moment and said "Maybe wheels and gun? Got funny tear against it's side too."

GrabAmer just realized that the tank needed more parts as he was just out of parts to fix it. The other orks had managed to get the rest of the good stuff. Now he would either have to leave the tank or not join the next Waagh. It was a tough choice since he just finished making it all red.

Gibbles pulled out a small torch and said "Let me ride in the tank for the next battle and I'll fix it for you."

GrabAmer looked down at the little gritchen and said "You fink you can fix it better than me! You is little guy." GrabAmer looked back at the tank and thought about driving it into the next Waagh "Fine! But if you's fix it I get top seat! I bash ya good tomorrow."

Gibbles nodded as he walked away. GrabAmer practiced with his new chopa that day and then fell asleep. When he woke up the wheels had been fixed as a new barrel and been installed to the gun. More gretchin covered the tank as they wielded on new armor as the ones finished walked away as Gibbles handed each of them an ork tooth. Three of them tried to take the bag only for Gibbles to shoot them in the back with a new gun he had found.

GrabAmer looked at the new tank and grunted "It's not red."

Gibbles shook his head and said "What does a little bit of paint matter? Now it's fixed… Put that back!"

GrabAmer picked up the Gritchen that tried to steal from Gibbles and chopped off his head. The other Gritchen stood still as GrabAmer finished eating the Gritchen. Now they didn't bother Gibbles since the ork just ate one of them as the rest of them fled even if they didn't get payed.

GrabAmer shrugged as he said "Red makes it go faster. Don't you know that?"

Gibbles sighed as he said "Tricky Eyes never taught me that trick. Don't know what good it will do, but I did get some more red paint just in case. You will have to put it on."

GrabAmer laughed as he saw the dozen of paint buckets in the sack near Gibbles and shouted "You my Lucky Gritchen! You ride with me!"

GrabAmer laughed as his new looted tank worked great. He got to ride near the big gun and have it fire at the humans fleeing in panic as Gibbles helped drive the tank. Normally a ork would drive it expect GrabAmer didn't want any other orks stealing his tank. So Gibbles installed a few gears and pulleys so that he could control it despite being so short.

Gibbles shouted over the gun fire "How can that thing still be shooting that Gatling gun?"

GrabAmer laughed as he said "It's a Shota! That's what it's suppose to be do en!"

Gibbles shook his head "But it only had three bullets!"

GarbAmer ducked as a few bullet hit the side of the tank "Need more Daka! Give me the big Shota!"

Gibbles grunted as he said "Got the shot lined up. Now you can fire."

GrabAmer laughed as he got to push the red button as the tank fired. The round tore through the wall as the tank rolled over the gravel as they invaded the base full of humans. They ran around shouting as they tried to stop them. Too bad for them GrabAmer was now leading his own pack of Boyz as they charged though the wall made by his tank. The orks overwhelmed the humans as GrabAmer just won them the fight.

GrabAmer looked around as the new loot was being spilt up. He was looking for a piece of armor for his lucky Gritchen. Things had really turned up well since he had ran into him.

Warboss BrikJaw shouted "What's dis little Gritchen do en here?"

GrabAmer turned around as he said Gibbles being lifted up by the War Boss. Behind him was the sack of teeth he was dragging as he followed GrabAmer. GrabAmer stood up to the War Boss even though he was a good two feet taller.

GrabAmer shouted "He my lucky Gritchen! Give em back!"

War Boss BrikJaw laughed as he said. "I be War Boss and I'm hungry. He mine now."

GrabAmer Swung his fist into the War Boss as he was broken. The War Boss his the ground as blood dripped out of his mouth as the other orks just stared at GrabAmer as he had just killed the War Boss.

GrabAmer picked up Gibbles and placed him on his shoulder shouting "I be War Boss now!"

GrabAmer liked being War Boss. He beat the humans off the planet and his started to get the other orks banded together now. He also started to ignore the little gritchen called Gibbles. After all he was tiny so what did he know.

GrabAmer looked up as the weird boyz were building the Mega Stompa. This would show the other orks who was in charge here. He was going out to fight the other orks and have them join his mighty Waaagh. Yet Gibbles came in explaining they needed ships to get the orks off the planet and that they didn't need the Mega Stompa since there was no one left to fight here and transporting it would be a hassle. This was another one of those days.

Gibbles muttered as he said "We need ships. If we keep wasting time then it will only be a matter of time before the humans return and just blast us from orbit!"

GrabAmer laughed and shouted "They be puny umies! No little umie is going to beat me in a fair fight!"

Gibbles shook his head and said back "They don't have to beat you in a fair fight. They can cheat. That's what their good at."

GrabAmer shouted "You talking back to me! I'm da War Boss!"

Gibbles shouted back "And I got you up here! We can keep the Mega Stompa and just finish putting it together before we invade the next planet."

GrabAmer roared as he lifted the little gritchen up and tore off a piece of his right ear off as the little gritchen howled in pain. GrabAmer tossed Gibbles aside as the little gritchen fled the room. GrabAmer felt proud of himself. That would keep the gritchen in his place.

Two months passed as the humans had returned. They didn't land their ship, but fired from space destroying his Mega Stompa. GrabAmer was very angry at this as his lead his Waaagh to attack the humans that landed. Yet it failed as each time they charged they were picked off in the distance by the imperial guard earth shakers.

GrabAmer had to retreat as he had to gather up a few more boys before he could try again. He ran back to his favorite ork fort only for the orks to refuse letting him in. Apparently some new war boss had tried to take over. GrabAmer wasn't going to have any of that talk pass as he killed the ork and then demanded to speak to this new war boss.

Inside the town there were a lot of Gritchen running around from the left over human buildings. The gritchen were laughing as they stayed near their buildings as the orks were getting new weapons. In fact more tanks were at the base that GrabAmer last remembered and a couple of ork space ships. GrabAmer though this was a good thing. He could use them in the next attack.

GrabAmer walked over to where the new war boss was as the new war boss lived inside one of the funny buildings the humans got their vehicles from. GrabAmer didn't care as he figured it must have been a weird boy in charge. All GrabAmer had to do was punch him in the face to show who was in charge.

The doors opened up as GrabAmer looked at the new war boss. He was covered in armor like a mecha boy only the armor covered his face. Lots of red lines painted across as the metal ork's eyes glowed red as the metal ork was even bigger than GrabAmer. The more GrabAmer looked at it the more it looked like one of the space marine dreadnaughts converted to look like an ork as the ork head seemed to be wielded on.

A voice inside the metal ork shouted in a high pitched voice "I'm the new War Boss GrabAmer! It's Mister Gibbles now!"

GrabAmer shouted "You's tiny! I'm the war boss!"

The metal arm swung as it punched GrabAmer in the face. The force sent him to the ground as the mechanical pistons fired as the metal fists kept punching him in the face. When the attack stopped the arm moved back as a dozen gun barrels came out of the arm pointed at GrabAmer's face.

GrabAmer shouted in rage "That's cheaten!"

Mister Gibbles laughed as he replied "And I'm winning."

The rounds went off in GrabAmer's face and continued to go off until there was no trace of GrabAmer's head. Mister Gibbles lifted GrabAmer's body up with the dreadnaught's power and tossed the dead ork body over the city gate's walls. The other orks cheered as they knew who had won the fight and who was their new war boss now even if he did have a funny voice.

Mister GIbbles laughed as he shouted "It's good to be da war bass!"


End file.
